


Me and Free Lunches and Ouran Academy Exhibition Day! [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [24]
Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Gambling, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Revenge-Based Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fumizuki Academy is holding an exhibition at Ouran Academy to show off the Summoner Test system. The Ouran students get a crash-course in academic dueling, and Fumizuki gets a crash-course on the most popular boys in school. Things get complicated when Kyouya decides to make a bet of it. Why do the Hitachiin twins keep calling Hideyoshi "Baby"? Why is Pome, Mori's raccoon, in a sweater? Why does Kasanoda need a bit of a lie-down? Does Kyouya ever make a bet he isn't sure he'll win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and Free Lunches and Ouran Academy Exhibition Day! [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Me and Free Lunches and Ouran Academy Exhibition Day!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333942) by [karotsamused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karotsamused/pseuds/karotsamused). 



> **Music** :  
>  _Perfect-Area Complete!_ By Natsuko Asou  
>  _Shissou_ by LAST ALLIANCE
> 
>  **Total Length** : 3:32:04
> 
> Cover by Opalsong
> 
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/me-and-free-lunches-and-ouran-academy-exhibition-day)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Podbooks | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Audiobook | 3:32:04 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Baka%20and%20Test/Me%20and%20Free%20Lunches%20and%20Ouran%20Academy%20Exhibition%20Day!.m4b) (96.6 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 11:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Baka%20and%20Test/Me%20and%20Free%20Chapter%201.mp3) (11.2 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 22:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Baka%20and%20Test/Me%20and%20Free%20Chapter%202.mp3) (21.0 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 21:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Baka%20and%20Test/Me%20and%20Free%20Chapter%203.mp3) (20.4 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 23:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Baka%20and%20Test/Me%20and%20Free%20Chapter%204.mp3) (21.8 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 37:43 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Baka%20and%20Test/Me%20and%20Free%20Chapter%205.mp3) (34.9 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 22:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Baka%20and%20Test/Me%20and%20Free%20Chapter%206.mp3) (21.2 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 25:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Baka%20and%20Test/Me%20and%20Free%20Chapter%207.mp3) (23.4 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 38:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Baka%20and%20Test/Me%20and%20Free%20Chapter%208.mp3) (35.8 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 7:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Baka%20and%20Test/Me%20and%20Free%20Chapter%209.mp3) (7.4 MB) | 


End file.
